Arnold and the truth about his parents
by Luvya
Summary: Hey Arnold/Harry Potter cross over (has H&H in it and will have A&H in it to) Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

Arnold and The truth about his parents.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hey Arnold or Harry Potter.

**Author's Notes:**For this story I am making it that Arnold's Grandfather and Grandmother are Hermoine's Father and Mother… and Harry and Hermoine are Arnolds Parents… got it?

**Summery: **A Hey Arnold and Harry Potter cross over. (Has H+H in it and also will eventually have A+H in it to…)

Prologue Ten years earlier 

"I'm Sorry about doing this to you both… But we want Arnold to grow up in a safe place…and the only other people we could think of were Ron and Dudley, we didn't really want to put Ron up with looking after Arnold and I didn't want to put Arnold through the same thing as what happened in my youth." Harry said apologetically.

"And seeing as you two recently decided to move to America I thought it would be the safest place for Arnold. I mean with out You-Know-who being in England that is." Hermoine added.

"Its okay, really, just make sure your going to be safe fighting against him and come back as soon as you can." Phil said to his Daughter and Son in-law.

"We'll try to…" Harry and Hermoine said together.

"You'll enjoy it with us wont you Shortman?" 2-year-old Arnold nodded.

"Bye Arnold" Hermoine said giving her son a hug.

"Bye Arnold" Harry said giving him another hug.

"Bye, Bye Mamma, Bye, Bye Dada." Baby Arnold said waving at the door.

Present Time 

"Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold" Arnold slammed down his alarm clock angrily. It was the first day of summer vacation and he had forgotten to turn off his alarm clock. He then snuggled down into his bed and sighed. There was no use trying to go back to sleep now. He just couldn't. Arnold looked at the picture of his Parents by his bed. There was His dad with Brown hair and Glasses. For years Arnold wondered why his father was holding a broomstick in the picture but his Grandparents never offered a reasonable explanation. 

_He was just finishing cleaning his room._ Arnold's Grandfather had said. 

_He had just finished playing a game…_ Arnold's Grandmother's was worse. What kind of game did you use a broom for? It just didn't make sense and when he asked about what his parents did the answers where never the same.

_Their world explorers, they're out saving the world, their trying to stop a evil wizard from destroying the world as we know it_. That last one had gotten Arnold to stop asking. He looked at his calendar and smiled. At least tomorrow he had something to look forward to. Tomorrow he was turning 11.

"Morning Shortman. Your up early." Arnold smiled at his Grandfather. 

"Forgot to turn off my alarm clock." Arnold said sheepishly. Suddenly an Owl came in dropping a letter in Arnold's lap.

"I was wondering when that was going to come." Arnold's Grandfather said. Arnold tore it open wondering what was going to be inside. He read the letter out loud

"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS, GRAND SORC, CHF WARLOCK, SUPREME MUGWOMP, INTERNATIONAL CONFED OF WIZARDS

_Dear Mr Arnold Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  Term begins on 1 September.  We await your owl by no later than 31 July_

_Yours Sincerely_

_                                            Ginny Weasley _

_                                       Deputy Headmistress" _    

He flipped the letter over and saw that his school supplies where on the back the list said: 

****

**_Uniform_**

1. _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

3. _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

4. _One winter clock (black with silver fastenings)_

5.   _One Dress robe for any ball's that MIGHT come up_

****

**_Set books_**

_The Standard Book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potion by Ansenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forcers: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

**_Other Equipment_**

_One Wand_

_One Cauldron (pewter, standard, size two)_

_One set glass or Crystal Phials_

_One Telescope_

_One set of Brass Scales_

_PLEASE NOTE FIRST YEAR STUDENTS MAY NOT HAVE A BROOM_

_ Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad___

"Is this school for real?" Arnold said in astonishment. 

"It most certainly is. Your Father and Mother both went there."

"What does it mean 'We await your owl'? Is that some kind of code or something?"

"It means to send your reply… Kind of like normal mail except it gets there a lot faster."

"Oh okay… wait a second we don't have an Owl…" 

"We can send this one…" Arnolds Grandfather said motioning to the owl that was still flying around the room.

"Okay then… how are we going to get to London?" 

"Well… Pookie and I where going to London to catch up with some old friends of ours. I was going to see if you could stay at Gerald's… but if you want to you can come with us…"

"Yeah okay…  why not?" Arnold agreed. Arnold's Grandfather took out a pen and wrote a quick note to the school, tied it on the leg of the owl and the owl flew away. 

_That means I'm not going to the same school as Gerald next year…_ Arnold thought to himself un-happily he then perked up _but that also means I'm not going to the same school as Helga .G. Pataki next year._ Arnold smiled at that thought. It seemed that Helga had picked on Arnold a lot last year. It had gotten so bad one stage Arnold had told her that if she kept on picking on him he was going to well… Arnold flinched just thinking about it. He blinked in surprise. He had been so lost in thought that he had reached the bottom of the stairs going up to his bedroom. He ran into his Grandfather before he went up the stairs. 

"Oh Arnold… I suggest you better get packing… We're going in two days time." _Two days time? How am I spouse to say goodbye to everyone then???_

To Be continued….        


	2. Digon Ally

Arnold and the truth about his Parents

Part 1 : Digon Ally

Arnold looked out the window of the plane. He had said goodbye to everyone **BUT** Helga Pataki. Everyone had thought he had gone crazy when he kept asking where Helga was, but finally Phoebe had given him an answer _Helga was going to a boarding school._ The others had joked about that _Better watch out Arnold… she could be going to the same one as you_ Harold had said to him but like always Gerald stood up for him. _Hey leave my man alone…Anyway, Arnold's going to a school in England. _Arnold had smiled at that. The rest of the gang was being split up anyway. Peapod kid, Lorenzo and Ronda where going to a snotty private school, Sid, Harold and Stinky where going to _Haleyville Jr. High school_ as it was closer to where they lived. Gerald, Phoebe and Curly where going to _Haleyville middle school _which was where Arnold was going to be going to before he had gotten his letter to go to Hogwarts. Eugene and Lila had moved in the fifth grade (in different parts of fifth grade) and it was strange with out them. Arnold smiled as he remembered Eugene's _I'm okay _and Lila's _Ever so much._

"We are now landing in Heathrow airport. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing." Arnold nearly jumped when he heard the captain's voice over the speaker. He buckled his seat belt and watched the plane land at Heathrow airport. 

He had to admit he was excited to be in England. It was completely different to The USA. 

"Arnold have you got your passport and your VISA ready?" Arnolds Grandpa asked. As the plane finished landing and the seatbelt sign came off. 

"Yeah Its in the front pocket of my backpack." Arnold said he unbuckled his seatbelt, got up and grabbed his Green backpack from the overhead compartment where he had stored it at the beginning of the fight and joined his Grandpa and Grandma in getting out of the plane. 

"Passport" an official looking person asked him at the gate Arnold showed his passport and Visa to the person and got them both stamped, as did his Grandpa and Grandma. The got there suitcases and Arnold's Trunk (It was empty because all his stuff for before school was inside his suitcase so that all his school stuff would fit.) While Arnold was looking around the airport in amazement, he thought he saw a familiar flash of blonde hair. _Helga? Nah… couldn't be… she's still in the USA isn't she?_ Arnold thought to himself.

"How are we going to get to where ever were staying?" Arnold asked his grandparents. Amazingly Arnolds Grandma had acted well… normal for most of trip.

"Well I think we can walk there it isn't that far…" Arnolds Grandma said to him.

"Walking with a Trunk??? And our suitcases???" Arnold's voice rose when he said this causing other people to turn and look at him.

"Keep your voice down Arnold!" Arnolds Grandpa told him urgently.

"Okay, okay…" Arnold said extremely quietly.

"When did you start being such a…"

"Know it all?" Arnold finished "Being friends with Gerald, Sid and the rest of them had taught me that. I'm still the same old me Grandpa… just a little well sarcastic"

"Oh okay" Arnold's Grandpa got out something with directions written on them, and started walking, while Arnold listened to his Grandparents talking.

"Are you sure its okay for us to stay with Arthur and Molly, Phil?" 

"Yes it is… Ever since Ginny left apparently it's been too quiet with only them there…" 

"After everything Harry and Hermoine told us about the twins I wouldn't be surprised." 

"Apparently Molly roped Ron and his wife to come and stay with them so Arnold can get to know their son who is going to be going to Hogwarts this year to."

"Okay" They stopped after reaching a then end of an Ally way where someone was waiting for them 

"Phil and Lin Granger?" the person asked.

"Yes" Arnold's Grandpa said "Are you here to take us into Digon Ally?" 

"Yes." The man said he did some sort of secret knock with his wand and the wall magically opened and Arnold was astonished. There where people everywhere!  "Now first we have to go to the bank and get you some money," Arnolds Grandma said to him they went to Griggot's Bank and Arnold read the sign.

_Enter stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who wait, but don't earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief you have been warned beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

They went into the bank and Arnold looked at the workers. 

"What are they?" Arnold whispered to his grandparents.

"They Are Goblins. One of the honest workers out there." Arnold's grandpa explained to him. They went up to the desk.

"I would like to get out some money from volt 921" Arnold's Grandpa said when it was there turn to be served. 

"Do you have the key?"

"Of course" Arnolds Grandpa gave him the key and the Goblin looked at the key very carefully. He then motioned to another Goblin to come over to them.

"Take them to volt 921" The goblin ordered the other goblin. The other goblin showed them to a cart and they went down to volt 921 and opened it and Arnold gasped. In it was fill of money!!!  Gold, Silver and Bronze coins filled the volt. 

"This is all the money your fathers parents had left him and what your father and mother had earned up until they disappeared. Arnold had to restrain himself from jumping in the coins and swimming in them like Scrooge Mac-duck did. While Arnold's grandpa and grandma smiled at each other over Arnolds head. 

"Okay 14 gold galleons, 10 silver sickles, and 20 bronze knuts, Should be enough for you" Arnolds Grandpa said to Arnold.

"Grandpa can you explain the money to me?" Arnold asked

"Alright" Arnold's Grandpa got the three coins. "This is a knut. It is the smallest amount of money in the wizarding world." He said holding up the small bronze coin.

Arnolds Grandpa showed Arnold the silver coin.            

"This is a sickle. Twenty-nine knuts equal one sickle." Arnolds Grandpa showed Arnold the final coin.

"This is a galleon. It is equal to seventeen sickles. That's all you need to know for now about the money."

"Okay…" Arnold said as they left the bank.

"Do you mind going to here alone?" Arnold's Grandpa said motioning to the shop in front of them.

"Grandma and I have something to do…" Arnold looked at the sign it said _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _Arnold nodded and went in to the store.

"Hello?" Arnold asked curiously. 

"Ah Hello… you must be needing your school robes am I correct?" A lady said with a bubbly personality.

"Yes…" Arnold said overwhelmed by her bubbly voice.

"I just fitted a girl your age… and a boy is waiting to be fitted as well" The lady ushered Arnold around to a dressing room where a boy around his age was getting fitted as well.

"Hi I'm Gordo Molfy," The boy said in a snotty voice.

"Arnold…" 

"Now, now… you are both going to Hogwart's am I right?" the lady asked interrupting Arnold. 

"Yes"

"Yes…"

"Then your going to need a dress robe each… Blue for you Gordo… and I think Green would do just fine for you Arnold…" She said while pulling off the green and blue dress robes. Arnold tried his on it was a little big lengthwise but other than that it fitted ok.

"Well that's good you can grow into it. Gordo… how's yours?" The lady said after examining Arnold's robe.

"Fits perfectly." 

"Alright… onto the work robes…" The lady took a look at what sizes Arnold and Gordo's dress robes and looked for the sizes of the robes in black and gave them to Arnold and Gordo to try on.

"So what house do you hope to get in? I hope I get into Slytherin… father says if I'm in any other house he'll put me into another school… but I hope I get into Slytherin anyway… imagine being in Hugglepuff?" Gordo laughed, while Arnold joined in uneasily, he disliked this boy less and less by the minute. About half an hour later he had finished getting his robes done Arnold waited outside for his grandparents. They came back carrying a completely black owl apart from the owl's eyes, which was a role blue. 

"This is a late birthday present from your grandmother and I…" Arnolds Grandpa said.

"Thank you… I think I'll name him Sooty" Arnold said.

To be continued….       


	3. The Burrow

Arnold and the truth about his Parents

Part 2: The Burrow

They went into the innkeeper and Arnold watched his grandfather and grandmother look around the room they finally spotted someone and pulled Arnold to a table.

"Phil! So good to see you again!" a man with red (starting to go silver) hair said to Arnold's Grandfather.

"Arthur good to see you again as well still with the ministry?" 

"Yes… so is Percy… he's home at the moment as well with Ron…"

"Oh I was under the impression that only Ron was going to be there…" 

"Well so where we this morning but Percy decided to surprise us… but don't worry you can still stay…" the man said. Meanwhile a similar conversation was going on with a white haired lady and Arnold's Grandmother.

"Molly good to see you again…." Arnold's grandmother said to the ageing lady.

"Its good to see you to Lindsey… and this must be Arnold…" 

"Yes… he looks a lot like Harry doesn't he?"

"So I see… but I also see a little bit of Hermoine in him as well… specking of them both have you heard from them at all?"

"No… its like they disappeared or something… which could mean you-know-who killed them but that also could mean their in hiding…" 

"Yeah… you can't expect the worse… Harry's been in more danger in his years at Hogwarts than Fred and George put together…"

"Speaking of Fred and George are they still running that jock shop?"

"Yes even though I was angry at them for doing that when they finished school I'm impressed they've done so well…" 

"Okay… so how are we getting to The Burrow?" 

"The ministry lent us some cars… I didn't want Arnold to go through the same thing that happened to Harry on his first time going by Floo Powder."

"Alright…" They all walked back out to the ally and Mr Weasly showed them the way to get to the cars. They hopped in and Arnold watched in amazement as they travelled through the streets of London and into the suburban parts of London. The pulled into a house that sort of reminded Arnold of Stinky's house… When he walked in he looked at the house amazed Standing in the hallway was an old Grandfather clock but instead of it having one hand it had seven one for each member of the family. It also didn't have numbers on it it had stuff like _lost, at work, here, there, at home, in mortal danger. _4 of the arrows where pointing at _Here_ 1 of them was pointing at, _at work_ the other 2 where pointing at, _at home. _

"Mum is that you?" A deep voice asked. Suddenly Arnold heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a tall red headed person with freckles appeared. He looked around the room and when he saw Arnold he froze.

"You must be Arnold… I'm Ronald Weasly one of your dad's best friends growing up." Arnold nodded

"Hi…" Suddenly a boy with red hair (almost as red as his fathers but not quite came out from behind his father.

"Dad Emily's teasing me again." The boy said. He looked around and fell silent, he then spotted Arnold.

"Hi I'm John Weasly." The boy said to Arnold.

"I'm Arnold Potter." Arnold replied. 

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" John inquired.

"Yes… are you?" Arnold said realising he probably was. 

"You betya, my cousins Percy Jr, and James and Sam there twins… already go there… they say its really cool, you go through this thing called the sorting, I'm not sure what that's about but Uncle Fred said it was something to do with going through an course with dementors and other animals like that." Ron laughed at that, remembering it was sort of what Fred had told him before he went to Hogwarts.

"What's so funny dad?" 

"Nothing son… I'll just advice you on NOT believing everything Uncle Fred and Uncle George tell you."

"Why Dad? What's the sorting?" 

"Don't worry you'll find out when you get there…Why don't you take Arnold up and show him his room."

"Sure… you're going to be staying with me… in my Dad's old room" John said leading him up the stairs. 

"So Ron how's Lavender?"

"She's good… unfortunately she couldn't get any time off work to come down so how's Arnold doing filling Harry and Herm's shoes?"

"Well Arnold lingered over a book called Hogwarts: A history, in the bookstore, I seem to remember Hermoine wanting that book when she was going to Hogwarts." Ron laughed 

"Hogwarts better watch out then…" He said smiling.

"So who's the father of James and Sam?" Phil queried. 

"Fred believe it or not. He married Katie Beth and they ended up having twins themselves, which unfortunately for Hogwarts there EXACTLY like their father and Uncle…" Ron said  "And Percy Jr is exactly like his father, he's a prefect this year and is in the running for being head boy next year." Ron said groaning. 

"So is this the room that your father used to have?" Arnold queried after reaching the room, it reminded him of his own room back at the bordering house. The room had two beds set up 

"Yeah… it's not great or anything but if my dad stayed here I'm happy." 

"Its awesome… it reminds me of my own room back where I live…" 

"Alright…" Suddenly a girl with long reddish-brown hair came in.

"Jo-hn when are you…." The girl had spotted Arnold. "Who are you?"

"Emily don't be rude…" John scolded. "This is Arnold… Arnold this is Emily my LITTLE sister…"

"Alright…" Arnold smiled at the little girl. 

"So are you ready for school?" Arnold asked John.

"Yeah… I just have to finish packing but that's not until 1 month away… so its not like I'm in a hurry to pack or anything…" Arnold herd laughing just then and another man with red hair came in.

"Hi Uncle Percy… why where you laughing?" John asked.

"Well… you have the personality of your father in you… I can see that clearly.. Hi I'm Percy Weasly…" Percy said noticing Arnold and sticking out his hand.

"Arnold Potter…" 

"You should meet my son at dinner, he's over at one of his friends house's for awhile."

"Alright…" Percy left the to join the other adults in the dinning room. 

"That's Uncle Percy, according to Uncle Fred and Uncle George, he grew up to quickly…" Arnold laughed. 

"Personally I think Percy Jr is growing up to quickly as well… he wants everything _perfect _and he gets all top marks in school and is SO serious all the time, he never can get a joke, and he brags about EVERYTHING so far I've heard him say he's a prefect about 50 thousand times."  John complained. "Anyway do you want to play Quiddish?" Arnold looked bewildered. 

"What?" Arnold asked.

"Quiddish… you don't know about quiddish?" John looked surprised. "I cant believe you don't know how to play the greatest sport around… here let me show you…"

To be continued

Authors notes: Please read and review and MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone 


	4. Potions Class

Arnold and the truth about his parents

Part 4: Classes

"Over there"

"Where?"

"Going to sit next to the younger Weasly" Where the whispers that Arnold got when he sat down to breakfast the following morning.  

"I wish they wouldn't whisper about me," Arnold whispered to John, Drew and Daniel. 

"Don't worry they'll soon get over it" John replied. Drew and Daniel nodded in agreement. 

"First year timetables" Kelly Weasly handed out to the boys. John grabbed 4 from the pile and passed the rest down to Helga.

"Great we've got potion's with Slytherin first" John complained Daniel groaned. John turned to Drew and Arnold (Drew was muggle born) "Professor Snape hates anyone who's not in his own house." He explained to the two. On impulse Arnold looked up at the staff table and noticed a professor glaring down Arnold and John. 

"Already made an enemy football head?" Helga's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Stuff it Helga, and how many times do I have to tell you its ARNOLD not football head?" Arnold retorted turning to look at Helga. He then got up.

"I'm going to get a couple of books from the tower okay? I'll meet you at potions" John nodded and continued on his conversation with Drew and Daniel. 

Arnold ran up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. He got up there in record time and grabbed his books. He was thankful that he had read a couple of books last night in bed. Arnold ran down to Professor Snape's dungeon. Unfortunately Arnold was late. 

"So being the famous Arnold Potter wasn't good enough for you, you had to be late as well."

"I'm sorry Professor I had to get…" 

"No excuses Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor. Now sit down" Arnold sat down by John immediately not wanting to get any more points taken off. 

"Now Potter lets test your knowledge. What is the main ingredient of the poly-juice potion?"  

"That's second year potions!" John exclaimed.

"A bit of the person you are going to change into…" Arnold responded a second later. 

"Correct" Snape said unwillingly. 

"How did you know that?" John asked amazed.

"Read it in magical drafts and potions. How did you know about it being second year potions?" Arnold asked

"My Dad told me, apparently he tried it in second year" John explained.

"Potter, Weasly this is a class not a Qudditch match." Snape snapped at them both.

The rest of potions only went worse for the Gryffindor's. Daniel luckily was not like his father and didn't let Snape intimidate him so he didn't have any accidents. Helga unfortunately did. She managed to spill her caldron over herself and her skin turned bright green. Arnold couldn't help but smile at Helga's predicament.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Potter for not helping Pataki enough" Snape barked at him. By the end of the lesson Arnold, John, Daniel and Drew were fuming. 

"I can't believe him!" Arnold exploded as soon as they left the dungeons.

"Calm down Arnold" Drew told him.

"5 points off for not helping HELGA G PATAKI? And you expect me to CALM DOWN?" Arnold yelled even louder.

"Look Arnold its in the past, we have to get to defence against the dark arts" John tried.

"I wonder who our teacher is this year" Daniel mused. It was common knowledge among most wizarding family's that there had been a new defence against the dark arts teacher each year since Harry Potter had been at school.

"I heard it was Professor Black" John said

"Yeah that's what I heard too" A voice spoke up. Arnold turned to see a boy behind them.

"Who are you?" Arnold asked still obviously annoyed about Snape.

"Oh sorry for butting in, I'm Michael Wood" Michael introduced himself.

"Wood as in Oliver Wood keeper for the English team?" John asked.

"Yeah he's my dad" Michael replied.

"I'm Arnold Potter, this is Drew Lewis, Daniel Longbottom and John Weasly." Arnold introduced the group, "We better get going I don't want to be late again" Arnold continued. The boys nodded, they then ran to the defence against the dark arts classroom.

To Be continued…


	5. Part 5: Conversation with an old friend ...

Arnold and the truth about his parents

Authors notes: a reviewer from my last chapter inspired this chapter. It explains how Helga came to Hogwarts.

Part 5: Conversation with an old friend and flying lessons.

The rest of the week was uneventful for Arnold. For those who where wondering Professor Black was Sirius Black. Arnold had picked up everything, as it was second nature to him. He had been spending quiet a bit of time at the library after classes.

"Yo Arnoldo we need to talk" Helga said running up to Arnold one day after class. 

"What is it Helga? I need to get to the library…" 

"I was just wondering what ya where doing here that's all" 

"Going to school doofus" Arnold responded.

"No I mean why are you in England and not going to the Junior High with tall hair boy?" 

"Guess yo haven't heard the rumours going around school then?"

"Don't pay attention to them" Arnold sighed.

"My Father is Harry Potter, the youngest seeker to play at Hogwarts for 1000 years and the boy who lived. My Mother is Hermoine…"

"Granger the only person to get full marks in her OWL'S and NEWT'S" Helga finished.

"Therefore it makes sense for the only known son of them both to go to Hogwarts. What are you doing here?" Arnold asked.

"I'm a half blood. My mother went to Hogwarts and finished 2 years before your parents started" Helga explained. "She then moved to America and met Bob"

"So did Olga come here?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded.

"She got the top marks in the OWL'S and NEWT'S in her year and she was also head girl." Helga informed Arnold.

"Yo know maybe we should put our past behind us and call a truce seeing as we both know each other." Arnold suggested. Helga nodded eagerly. 

"Hey your friends with John Weasly right?" 

"Yeah" Arnold replied wondering where she was going with this.

"He didn't tell you he's my cousin did he?" Arnold shook his head 

"His mother and Miriam are sisters" Helga explained. Arnold nodded as if he understood.

"That's why his mother couldn't come down to the burrow isn't it?" 

"Yeah Miriam wanted to Aunty Lavender for a little bit… how did you know?" 

"I was at the burrow doofus," Arnold explained. Helga nodded.

"Arnold can ya stop talking and come on, we've got flying class soon" Michael called from the end of the corridor.

"Oh yeah… come on we better not be late." This was the one class Arnold was looking forward to learning about. The only downer like his father he had flying with the Slytherin's.  

"So Potter, late again" Gordo Malfoy had become a sort of enemy of Arnolds. 

"Stuff it Malfoy" Helga retorted before Arnold could say anything.

"What are you going to do about it Pataki?" 

"I wouldn't do that if I where you Malfoy" Arnold warned, remembering 'Old Betsy'

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone turned.

"Aunt Katie what are you doing here?" John asked in wonderment.

"Its Professor Weasly to you John, I'm your flying instructor" Professor Weasly explained. 

"Do Sam and James know you're here?" John asked. Katie Beth nodded her head. 

"Now I'm here to teach you how to fly. Please go stand next to one of the brooms that I have laid out for you" John, Drew, Helga, Michael, Daniel and Arnold all went to the brooms furthest away from Malfoy. 

"Now put your right arm up and say UP in a clear voice." Arnold did exactly what he was told.

"UP" the broom flew up to his hand automatically. His broom was one of the few that did that though. Michael's was in his hand, but that could have been because his father was a professional Qudditch player. John and Helga's where still lying on the ground, Drew and Daniel's just rolled over and Malfoy's hadn't even moved an inch. Soon though all of the brooms where up in the air and they where floating about half a meter above the ground. 

When they had reached five meters Arnold heard a yell and looked down on the ground and saw Drew lying their clutching his wrist. Arnold speed down to where Drew was and jumped off.

"Are you alright? Drew nodded though his eyes where telling Arnold something different.

"I think I broke my arm…" Arnold winced.

"ARNOLD POTTER!"  Arnold looked up to see professor Weasly running towards him.

"Professor I was just seeing if Drew was okay" The second Professor Weasly (Katie) had flown down to check on Drew.

"He flies just like his father" Ginny breathed.

"I know and this is just his first time" Katie informed her sister in law, "Do you still need a…" Ginny nodded.

"I'll take Drew to the infirmary on the way alright?" Katie nodded; Arnold wondered what was going on. "Arnold, Drew come with me"

To Be continued

Authors notes: 

Okay just in case people are getting confused with the professor's here they are:

Professor Mc Gonagall- Headmistress

Professor (Ginny) Weasly- Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher, Head of Slytherin

Professor (Katie) Weasly- Flying Instructor

Professor (Sirius) Black- Defence against the Dark Arts

Professor Snape- Potions (what do ya think?) Head of Slytherin

Professor Binns- History of Magic, Head of Ravenclaw

Professor (Neville) Longbottom- Herbology, Head of Hugglepuff.


	6. Part 6: Qudditch

Arnold and the truth about his parents

Part 6: Qudditch and siblings

Arnold was nervous; he didn't want to get in trouble in his first week. (Well in serious trouble anyway.) Yet it seemed as though he was. (He couldn't imagine what he had done wrong…) They had deposited Drew off at the infirmary and had been walking for some time suddenly they came to a stop and Arnold recognized the classroom as the defence and the dark arts room. A loud knock filled the empty corridor and Professor Black opened the door. 

"Professor Black, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but can I please borrow Sam for a minute?" Professor Weasly (Ginny) asked.

"Certainly" After a few moments Sam came out.

"Professor if its about the dung bombs that where set off in the toilet it was James not me…" Sam said instantly, Arnold had to grin he noticed that Professor Weasly was smiling as well.

"No, no it's not about that but I will be seeing you about that after your lesson please inform James of it as well."

"Yes Professor."  Suddenly Sam noticed that Arnold was there.

"Hey Arnold…" Sam said with a smile. 

"Hey" Arnold muttered back, he was now wondering why he had been brought to see Sam.

"Sam you're looking for a chaser* right?" Sam nodded eagerly. "I found him" Sam smiled happily. Arnold still had no idea what they where talking about but he vaguely remembered that John had told him that Chasers where apart of Qudditch.

"What kind of broom would he need?" Professor Weasly enquired. 

"Possibly a Weaster3000" Sam said after a moment. "Uncle Ron** built them especially for Chasers" Professor Weasly nodded.

"I'll write to Ron and see if I can get a broom from him, I think Professor McGonagall will agree seeing as she did let Harry into the team back when he was a first year." Arnold's head popped up at the mention of his father's name.

~*^*~ 

A few hours later Arnold had sat down at the furthest end of Gryffindor table for dinner.

"I still can't believe it" John said to Arnold for about the hundredth time.

"We know" Helga, Drew, Arnold, Michael and Daniel said as one. Arnold had told them all as soon as he had gotten the chance. (Drew's wrist was a lot better) John felt his face redden. Suddenly a light brown owl came flying in and stopped in front of John.

"Hine what are you doing here?" John asked the owl in wonderment. 

"He can't answer you" Both Arnold and Helga said at the same time.

"Now that's freaky, why don't you open the letter John?" Drew suggested. John tore open the letter and after reading his face went pale.

"What is it?" Arnold asked instantly worried. John wordlessly gave him the bit of paper and Arnold read it out loud to the group.

_" Dear John,_

_We have exciting news for you! In ten words or less your mother is pregnant! Your going to have another brother or sister!_

_I hope your doing well in school and are getting into- uh I mean studying hard. _

_From_

_Your dear old dad_

_P.S Emily says hi!"_

Percy, Sam, James (they had come over) and Helga all smiled.

"I'm getting ANOTHER brother or sister?" John managed to get out, "Emily's bad enough…"

"Think about your father John, he had 6 siblings to put up with." Arnold pointed out. The twins, and Percy nodded. Arnold suddenly stood up.

"Uh... I gotta go to the…."

"Library" The group coursed. In a short time Arnold had become much like his mother and most of the school knew it.

"You know Arnold, soon your going to turn out like Percy here…" Sam was going to continue but after he saw Percy's glare he decided to stop. Arnold got up and started to head to the library.

"Hey Arnold, wait up…" Sam said running over to him. Arnold turned around.

"Yeah Sam?" 

"Just wanted to say meet me at the Qudditch pitch tomorrow, you should have your broom by then…" Arnold nodded and continued on his way.

To be continued….

Authors Notes 

Note 1: I put Arnold as a chaser because I wanted Arnold's position different to Harry's. 

Note 2: Ron was an Auror up until Harry and Hermoine disappeared. Then he started up a broom making business from scratch (much like the twins did with the joke store…) and the Weaster was named by combining Harry and Ron's last names together (if ya notice the Weas from Weasly and the ter from Potter)

Note 3: A reviewer pointed out that I had made Ginny head of Slytherin, which was purely by accident. She is and always was meant to be head of Gryffindor. 

Note 4: What should Arnold get at Christmas? The invisibility coat or the masquerades (how ever ya spell it) map? Please vote when ya review thanks! 


End file.
